Role Reversal
by Skeexikx
Summary: Tintin decides to change things up. PWP, slash, all that good stuff! Tintin&Haddock of course .


Not making any filthy lucre with this. Don't own Tintin & Company - Moulinsart does.

Ok, got that out of the way.

Haven't seen this particular coupling with the exception of a few slight references here and there - not that I don't relish the idea of the lad being taken in any and every variable, but I thought it would be a nice change of pace for him...

Pure, absolute, not apologizing for a minute PWP. Actually - call it SWP - smut without plot.

;-D Turn up the air conditioning, grab a pair of clean panties - it's gonna get hot. For you fans of slutty Tintin (and you know who you are...), this one's for you.

Hope you find it as enjoyable to read as I did to write - review if you do! If not - that's ok, too. Can I rhyme some more for you? Ok - that's it...

Standard grammatical apology, any mistakes are due to fumble fingers, sheer blindness and complete disregard for the English language along withbeing distracted while proofreading!

...

Tintin's first time as the dominant partner in his and Captain Haddock's relationship was quite the adventure.

He had wanted to experience being the giver instead of the reciever for quite some time. Not that hand and blow jobs weren't anything to sneeze at. On the contrary, they were quite enjoyable. Eyes rolled back in head, fist clenching, moaning and groaning with abandonment enjoyable. And he absolutely embraced being on the recieving end of his beloved Captain's affections, eagerly accepting his lover into him at all hours of the night. And day, too for that matter.

But Tintin wanted - no craved - to feel his stiffened cock being wrapped up tight inside pulsating, hot flesh, to move back and forth and feel it slide in and out. To push deep, spilling his seed into a willing partner, knowing it was being accepted enthusiastically.

And he wanted – hungered – for the exquisite sensation of his partner's flesh spasm around him as his lover came. Haddock had often told him (actually screamed it) how good it felt.

But he wasn't quite sure how to ask. Haddock loved making love to him, wrapping his broad arms tight around Tintin's back or chest and rocking them both into oblivion. He certainly didn't want his lover to feel unappreciated. Perhaps the Captain wouldn't like it, preferring to be the top and controlling the action. Heaven knew that in normal activities it was Tintin who drove the show.

And he also didn't want to hurt the man either. Granted – he certainly knew where and how, but he only had his own sensations to judge by. He could certainly take anything and everything the older man dished out. Tintin secretly preferred being taken hot and heavy, as opposed to the slow and steady, but the Captain sometimes wasn't in the mood to go at it like - well - a sex obsessed youngster. And he had to admit that there were times when his ass was a bit sore from a previous encounter and having his lover slide in and out gently was rather nice.

Tintin would hate himself if in his youthful exuberance he might inadvertently shove in too hard, too deep, too fast and ruined the experience.

After stewing over this predicament night after night, Tintin finally screwed up the nerve to approach the subject.

"Ummm…Captain?"

"Mmhh lad?" Haddock replied sleepily, already sinking into post-coital bliss after having fucked Tintin to mind-blowing intensity.

"Uh, the next time we couple, could we, that is…can I be the one to…do you?"

Blue eyes snapped open and the Captain sat up, propping himself on one arm as he observed the younger man with open mouthed surprise.

"Laddie! I never thought…you never gave any sign…" Swallowing, the Captain smiled reassuringly. "Course ya can, my boy. Had been wanting to ask you, but wasn't sure if that was something you were interested in. Some people prefer one way over the other."

Wiping a hand through his beard, the older man continued. "Should have known though, you being a young buck and all that you'd want to sink your prick inside a body." Grinning widely, he leaned close. "And I just know you're gonna like it lad. Just as much as I'm gonna like it, feeling ya inside me. And then feeling ya cum in me, spilling your sweet, hot seed deep inside mah belly, mmmmm. What do you say lad, want to go at it now?"

Grinning back, Tintin nodded eagerly.

"Do you need any help getting ready, my boy?"

Tintin glanced down at himself. Even though he had just released not too long ago, the prospect of being able to fulfill his fantasy had him very excited.

"Er, no. I'm ok." He replied. "But thanks."

"What way do you want me, from the front or the back?" The Captain asked politely.

"Um, from the front, please." He answered, mindful of the man's knees. They could do it from behind and lying down, but Tintin wanted there to be easy access, not be rummaging and fumbling around trying to fit his self into an area he didn't have any experience in finding readily.

Rolling onto his back, the older man lay there with his legs spread, his arms held out and a most adoring look on his face.

Swallowing hard against a sudden lump in his throat, Tintin began to position himself between Haddock's thighs, bringing his own thighs up until they were pressed against the Captain's hips.

He placed one hand beside the older man, and took hold of his erect and eager cock in his other.

"Um, lad? I'll take you however ya wish, but I would prefer it if you used a bit of lube. Just saying."

Wincing, Tintin gave a small sound of dismay. Already he was going at it wrong, not taking the time to make sure things were done properly. "Sorry…I know better."

"I know you do, my boy. You're just excited." Haddock replied, his tone comforting. Accepting the bottle that the older man had grabbed from the night stand, Tintin poured a generous amount into his hand and coated himself up. Glancing at his now oiled fingers, he hesitated a moment.

It did feel so good when his lover pressed fingers into him…

And though he was very eager to become one with his lover in a new way, his cock wasn't quite at the 'need now, right now, gotta cum, get outta my way, coming through' stage.

Taking a breath, he slipped his slick fingers down and around, feeling for and then finding the spot he was searching for. For a moment he just rested a fingertip against that odd feeling, puckered opening. Hearing a delighted moan from the Captain he took it as the invitation it was and began to press inside.

Slowly he pushed his finger into flesh that bit by bit yielded to the pressure, flesh that held his digit securely when fully inserted. Hotter than he expected. And it was…moving. Tightening and then releasing his finger as it rested inside.

If it felt so amazing around his finger, then what was it going to feel like around his cock?

Running his tongue over his lips, Tintin began to move his finger. Mirroring the sensations that the Captain would give him, he alternated flexing it back and forth, side to side, up and down. Hearing his lover utter more moans and groans of pleasure, he then began to stroke the finger in and out, hearing a slight wet noise from the action.

Gaining courage as his movements were obviously pleasing the Captain, he added another finger, repeating the previous acts. He could feel not only the older man's hips beginning to move up and down, but also his fingers being squeezed in sync, holding him a moment before letting him slide back down.

Tintin kept trying to find that certain spot Haddock had no problem hitting within him, but so far had no success. Wrinkling his nose in irritation, he finally decided to set his vanity aside.

"Captain, mon amore? Where do I press…you know, that spot that has me practically shrieking in ecstasy?"

"Mmmuh, ummm, ahhh, oh, up, boy. Up and a little more in. Oh, god this is good. Don't stop boy, you're doin' wonderful…" The older man answered back somewhat ambiguously. Obviously his lover was becoming overwhelmed by Tintin's attentions. Tintin felt his chest swell a bit with pride; he was driving the man wild with just his fingers.

_'Wait until I'm inside him. I'll screw him blind, just like he does me.'_ he thought.

Pressing his fingers a bit further in, Tintin began to curve up against the hot flesh.

Hearing the accompanying yelp and feeling the Captain buck against him, along with the inner muscles squeezing hard against his digits informed the younger man that he'd found what he'd been looking for. Just to make sure he could locate that area again, he pressed it over and over, smiling widely at the other man's very ecstatic reactions.

Though this was exceedingly wonderful and he could do this all day, there were other parts of his body that were becoming quite explicit in their demands.

Standing high, burning hot and throbbing with desire, his cock ached with the need to be touched, enveloped in hot flesh and stroked hard. His testicles were just as hot and swollen. His belly and inner thighs were tight as well and quivered from an overpowering urgency.

Leaving his fingers inside the Captain as a guide, he spent a moment or two making sure he was positioned correctly. Once he felt the tip of his cock against his palm, he pulled his digits out and pushed the tip of his shaft in. Pressing slowly but surely, he closed his eyes and moaned as he felt his shaft sinking deeper into his lover, tight flesh both opening for him and holding him securely. The heat enveloped him and added to his own passion.

Farther and deeper he went until he could sink no further, and his balls were pressing delightfully against broad buttocks.

For a long moment he stayed where he was, trying to sort out all the sensations that were coming at him from all directions – the sounds of pleasurable delight and movements that his lover was making that expressed enjoyment. Sounds and movements that were going straight to his groin.

He couldn't wait any more, he had to move.

Wrapping his arms about the Captain's torso he began to thrust his hips back and forth, the exquisite feeling of his cock sliding in and out of taut flesh threatening to overwhelm him. Heat built even higher from the friction, even though lube eased entry and exit. He could feel his balls slapping against the other man, realized he could hear them too.

Lost in the overpowering sensations that whirled and swirled in and around him, Tintin surged back and forth all while letting his passion out in ever louder cries.

His ears were buzzing, sparkles were dazzling behind his closed eyelids and his mind was becoming lost to an ever rising spiral of desire, need and urgency.

Giving in to the need, even though he really wanted the exquisite movements never to stop, he shoved deeper than ever, pulled out and then pressed deeply again and finally a third time - pressing hard, as hard as he could against his beloved partner who lay below and around him. He cried out and saw a blinding flash of white as his seed burst from him again and again.

Panting for breath, his body shivering from the intensity of it all, Tintin sagged, pressing his head into his lover's chest. He became aware of the man's hands stroking his back, legs wrapped around his buttocks, still pressing him close.

"Laddie. Oh, lad, my boy, my little love. So good…" the Captain kept moaning over and over.

Tintin lay there panting when he felt it. A movement against his belly, a twitching up and down that was emanating from a hard shaft caught between them. A moment later and he not only felt hot liquid squirting between their bodies, but the sensation he'd been craving.

Once more his cock was treated to the most incredible delight as the still hot and tight flesh surrounding it went into spasm after spasm with every surge. He joined in to the chorus as he voiced his own pleasure.

"Oh, God! Uhhh, Captain, that does feel so good, oh, my Captain, my love. Ohhhhh…."

His mind and body unable to process any more, he collapsed fully, the widest smile on his features.

Just before succumbing to blissful darkness, he thought of something – he and the Captain were going to have quite a wonderful time deciding who did who.

Fin.


End file.
